herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/PG Proposal: Pyrrha Nikos
Obligatory "already categorized, making it official" statement. Okay, Pyrrha Nikos. What's the work? RWBY is an American animated webseries made by Rooster Teeth. It follows Team RWBY, a group of teenage girls who train to become Huntresses, protectors of their homeworld of Remnant. Who is Pyrrha Nikos? What has she done? From and early age, Pyrrha wanted to become a Huntress to defend Remnant. She excelled in her classes and combat training, winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, became the mascot for the cereal Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, and graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy before moving to Vale to attend Beacon Academy. However, Pyrrha was often lonely, as her status and talents made other people either fear her or treat her as better than them, when she really just wanted to be treated like everyone else. Upon arriving at Beacon, Pyrrha prepared for initiation. She was approached by Weiss Schnee about forming teams before being interrupted by Jaune Arc, who she immediately took a liking to. Because he did not even know who she was before meeting her, she appreciated that he did not act unworthy to be around her like others had. When Weiss tries to tell him off, Pyrrha sticks up for him, even expressing interest in teaming with him. During initiation, Pyrrha sees Jaune falling, and carefully throws her spear to pin him to a tree and stop his fall. She goes to partner with him, getting him down and apologizing for getting him stuck. During their journey, she finds out that Jaune does not know about Aura, the natural "force field" generated by a person with a soul. She educates him about Auras, and uses her own Aura to unlock his. The two make their way to a cave and accidentally awaken a Death Stalker Grim, that gives chase. They flee to a temple where they meet up with the future Team RWBY and their future teammates Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. The students flee from the Death Stalker and an approaching Nevermore, but are forced to fight when cornered. Pyrrha and Jaune team up to take down the monster, saving the other students. After initiation, Pyhhra is made a member of Team JNPR, under Jaune's lead. When Pyrrha finds out that Jaune and Velvet Scarlatina were being bullied by Cardin Winchester, she became concerned, and called Cardin's racism towards the Faunus in the school "atrocious". Seeing that Jaune was still struggling in his combat training as well as with bullies, she offered to give him private sparring lessons to help him stand up for himself and do better in classes, encouraging him and telling him that he had the makings of a true Huntsman. However, Juane admits to her that he forged his transcripts, and angrily leaves, leaving Pyrrha dismayed. Later, in a trip to the Forever Fall forest, Cardin tries to force Jaune to throw Grimm-attracting sap onto Pyhhra as payback for her being a "know-it-all". Jaune refused and threw the jar at Cardin, attracting a giant Ursa Major. Upon hearing that Jaune was in trouble, Pyhhra dropped what she was doing and went to help. Juane, however, was holding his ground. Wanting him to win his own battle and proud at his resolve, Pyrrha only helped a bit to help Jaune block a blow before letting him finish off the monster, giving him the confidence to finally stand up to Cardin. Jaune returns to Pyrrha, now accepting her offer to help train him. Pyrrha continues to help Jaune out, even recording videos for him to train to. She partakes in a food fight with Team RWBY, and after learning about Blake Belladonna being a Faunus, she honorably kept it a secret like Blake wanted. Pyrrha excelled in her sparring matches, taking on the entirety of Team CRDL by herself. When Mercury Black, secretly working for the evil Cinder Fall, asked to spar with her, Pyrrha accepted despite having just sparred, telling Mercury that she would be happy to fulfill his request. She wins, only because Mercury was using the fight to figure out what her Semblance (polarity) was. When training Jaune, Jaune confides in her that he feels down because Weiss will not accept his invitation to the Beacon Dance. Despite having feelings for Jaune, Pyrrha tried to encourage him to try again. When Pyhhra says that she does not have a date, Jaune does not believe her, saying that if she were to come to the dance without a date, he would wear a dress. Pyrrha still tries to encourage Jaune to follow his dreams and be confident enough to ask out Weiss, despite Nora and Ren knowing she had feelings for Jaune. When the dance finally came, Pyrrha had no date, and confessed to Jaune that she finally felt companionship after being forced onto a pedestal all her life. Jaune, true to his word, wears a prom dress to the dance, and dances with Pyrrha as her date. Much later, Pyrrha aids other Huntsmen and Huntresses in defeating a Grimm breach in Vale. During the battle, she looks on with pride as Jaune proves himself far more competent than when he began. During the Vytal Tournament Festival, Pyrrha noted how relieved she was to be competing in fights with rules and regulations instead of actual battles. She helps her team win matches, and they decide to send her to the finals. However, Professor Ozpin, observant of Pyrrha's kindness and selflessness, secretly brings her in and offers her to take the position of the Fall Maiden, a woman with magic powers and one of the protectors of Remnant. The last Fall Maiden, Amber, was ambushed and put into a coma, half her power stolen. When Pyrrha asks why the information about magic Maidens is not public, they explain it is to protect the world from hysteria and the Maidens from villains, and Pyrrha agrees to keep the secret. Ozpin explains that, because Amber was comatose, they would have to transfer her Aura to Pyrrha. Pyrrha questions the ethics of such an act, but even though the risk to her own life was great, Pyrrha was allowed time to consider the offer. After Yang is framed for injuring Mercury, Pyrrha stands up for her and belives her story despite contradicting evidence. Before moving on to her on final match, Pyrrha meets with Jaune, and the two share a quiet moment holding hands. Without giving the Maiden's secret away, Pyrrha asked for advice on what to do. Jaune's advice convinced her to go through with becoming the Fall Maiden, but scared her, accidentally making her repel him with her Semblance. Though he was unhurt, she tearfully apologized. During her match against the robotic Penny Polendina, the evil Emerald Sustrai used her hallucinogenic Semblance to make Pyrrha accidentally kill Penny, framing her. Pyrrha was absolutely distraught over this, breaking down and weeping. As Cinder Fall and Grimm attack the city, Pyrrha goes to fight them off, and goes to Ozpin to become the Fall Maiden. Even though there was significant risk to her life, Pyrrha only wants to save Vale, and agrees to go through with the process. However, Cinder killed Amber and stopped the process, making her the new Fall Maiden. Ozpin instructs Pyrrha to go get the members of his inner circle for help, and she obeys and leaves. However, Cinder defeats Ozpin and flies to the top of Beacon Tower. Feeling that she had a responsibility to stop Cinder, Pyrrha goes to confront her. Jaune tries to go with her, but she knew that Jaune was too inexperienced and would die. She kissed him, then locked him in a locker and transported him to safety so she could face Cinder alone. Pyrrha makes her way to the tower and battles Cinder, trying to end her attack on the city. However, cinder overpowers her and wounds her with an arrow in her leg. Pyrrha asks Cinder if she believes in destiny before Cinder murders her with an arrow through her heart. Her death impacts everyone, especially Jaune. In the following volumes of the series, Jaune trains to her videos, where she praises him and encourages him to keep going. Ruby's memory of Pyrrha aids in her learning her ultimate power, and when Jaune begins to question their mission, he finds a memorial statue of Pyrrha built by the people of Argus. He meets a member of Pyrrha's family (presumably her mother), and they mourn together while the woman explains how Pyrrha would want him to keep moving forward. Admirable Standard Pyrrha is one of the most selfless and kind-hearted characters in the series, with others remarking on her unwavering loyalty and drive for justice. She is self-sacrificing, always risking, and later giving, her life for the protection of others. Though having obtained fame and status, she does not want it, instead wanting humility and to be treated like anyone else. Mitigating Factors *Though she has killed Grimm, they are soulless, feral monsters bent on genocide. *She has a level of enjoyment to fighting, but only in sporting matches and actively despises real violence, only resorting to such when against Grimm or when trying to protect cities and those she loves from death. *She was reluctant at first to becoming the Fall Maiden, but only out of concern for the safety and ethics of the act rather than reluctance to help. *She has been known to restrain people (mostly Jaune), but those were always to protect them (stopping Jaune from falling, saving Jaune from Cinder), and she always apologized afterwards even when she did not have to. Verdict Definite yes. Always inspiring others, standing up for those in need, and only getting angry when she sees others suffering. Not only risked her life, but gave it in pursuit of a peaceful future. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal